EXO-K with yeppo hyung
by yoohae shaex
Summary: Yeppo hyung asal China berusaha masuk kedalam dorm EXO-K . Dengan menggunakan paras yepponya dia berhasil. Dan akhirnya iya jatuh cinta dengan maknae EXO-K, Sehun. Kejadian lucu dan menarik terjadi disini. Apa yang menjadi akhirnya? #just read. EXO FANFICTION . HunHan. BaekYeol. KaiSoo.
1. Chapter 1

EXO-K WITH YEPPO HYUNG Chapter 1

Fanfiction pertama author yang sekarang author baru edit -_-.

_Author rasa fanfiction author yang pertama kali author buat kagak ada yang baca deh -_-. Karena dulu fanfictionnya really berantakan. Okay. Sekarang author perbaiiki. Ini sebenarnya fanfiction SHINee. Tapi sekarang author alihin ke EXO-K ya chingu. Author bingung siapa yang bakal jadi yeppo hyung. Author pilih Luhan aja ya. EXO-M nya ceritanya belum ada chingu._

_#mianhae ^bagi yang udah pernah baca, tapi dengan main cast lain. _

_ Ok... Author Harap kalian suka . _

**This EXO COUPLE **

**WARNING : THIS BOY X BOY**

**You don't like? Don't read.  
.**

**I have tell you before**

**Tapi ini gak berlebihan kok **

**Udah pas? Ayo yang buka, dibaca ya **

#ini hanya imajinasi#  
This asli karangan author sendiri. Sumpah deh. Bulan puasa nih. EXO member milik yang diatas. Author cuma minjem EXO member di fanfiction author.  
saran : bayangin dengan bagus ye. Sambil makan snack. Kalau puasa jangan deh.  
_length : comedy, Gaje and romance_  
_Rating :15+_  
_main cast: EXO member _

_Author Pov._

pagi ini pagi yang cerah..

EXO-K lagi libur. Happy time buat EXO-K. Baekyeol lagi main game. Kalau Baekyeol udah main game, Gak ada yang berani gangguin mereka. Kaisoo lagi buka homepage, Mereka melihat website-website EXO. Termasuk melihat Kaisoo moment disana. Sekali-sekali terdengar tawaan Kaisoo, yang selalu ampuh membuat sang leader sakit kepala. Suho sedang asik dengan HPnya. Menghidupkan lagu keras-keras sambil membaca buku pengetahuan. Iya setidaknya itu yang bisa dilakukannya saat libur. Bayangkan saja, semuanya asik dengan couple mereka. Di EXO-K Cuma ada 2 namja yang berhati uke, yaitu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Maknae? Sehun yang tadinya masih molor. Segera bangun akibat musik yang di bunyikan Suho terlalu keras. Malangnya si maknae, Baru bangun tidur langsung disuruh mandi sama Kyungsoo -_-. Pagi ini giliran Chanyeol yang masak buat sarapan. Weks? Chanyeol masak? Bisa emangnya? Yaudah, karena Chanyeol gak bisa masak, Happy virus ini tanpa berfikir panjang langsung mesen pizza.

Yeppo hyung pov

tuk-tuk-tuk...

"permisi~ pizzanya!" sahut ku di teras depan pintu.

" Baekkie~ buka pintunya" perintah Chanyeol tanpa menghadap ke Baekhyun. Matanya fokus kedepan.

"ah, Shire-eo! ntar aku kalah lagi" Baekhyun menggurutu kesal.

"Kai-ah and Kyungsoo-ah~ Buka pintunya" perintah Chanyeol lagi dengan mata yang masih fokus ke layar kaca.

"aku dan kyungsoo hyung lagi sibuk belajar yeol hyung. ya kan hyung?" tanya Kai.

#dasar Kai ,orang dia lagi buka homepage bukan belajar# kata D.O dalam hati.

"hallo? apakah ada orang?" tanya ku lagi.

"ada tunggu thebentar~" Sehun tiba-tiba bersuara dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kaisoo, Baekyeol kecuali Suho saling menatap bingung.

"Baek, kok Sehun cadel yang jawab?" Chanyeol mulai berhenti sejenak dengan gamenya.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng manis. "Sehun-ah~ kok Hun yang jawab sih emang denger?"

"Hun denger kok hyung, kan Hun punya pendengaran yang tajam" jawab Sehun dengan mantap.

"wah sombongnya. Dasar maknae" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirrnya walau Sehun tak melihatnya.

"Channie, Jangan pasang tampang begitu kau nampak konyol tau" Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat wajah cute Chanyeol.

"Ne, Baekkie. Aku tau. Kau takut tertandingi kecutetanmu denganku" Sambung Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Ih, Any-eo" Baekhyun mencubit kecil perut Chanyeol.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan telanjang dada , Ia hanya memakai handuk warna putih yang melilit di pinggangnya. Sehun sempat melirik ke arah Baekyeol yang lagi bermesra-mesraan. Sehun hanya bisa melirik sinis. Karena dia gak punya couple -_-.

Sehun langsung menuju ke pintu. Baekyeol yang lagi mesra-mesraan tidak sadar, kalau Sehun sedang menuju ke pintu dengan handuknya yang tadi.

"hallo! Tuan pesananannya" panggilku sekali lagi. Sumpah pegel lama-lama berdiri disini.

"iya Thebentar" Kata Sehun yang 3 cm lagi nyampe di pintu.

saat ganggang pintu dibuka...

"AAAAA!" Sontak aku langsung berteriak dan menutup mataku. OMO~ Huft.. Sehun telanjang dada T-T.

Aish, Memang aku Namja, Tapi melihat Namja telanjang dada didepanku. Itu membuatku Errrr. Molla-eo.

Sehun terpaku malu dan reflek Sehun langsung menutup pintunya lagi.

Suho yang dari diem tiba-tiba nongol. Suho menyuruh Sehun memakai baju yang rapi di kamar. Sehun menuruti perintah hyungnya. Sehun malu karena ia tidak memakai baju saat bertemu denganku. Sehun geli sendiri di kamar sambil berkaca.

Sehun sendiri bingung #kok ada pengantar pizza yang secantik itu?# pikir Sehun.

"Ah! Maafkan uri maknae" Suho tersenyum manis ala angel.

"gwencana-eo" jawab ku

tiba-tiba Suho memperhatikanku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut -_- . Dan reflek Suho diam terpaku. aku pikir ada yang salah dengan ku.

"hai,apa yang kau liat? apa ada yang salah? ini pesanannya" aku meyerahkan 6 kotak pizza.

"h..h..Hah.. Ne. Gamsahabnida" jawab Suho sambil tersenyum.

"apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" tanya Suho kepada ku lagi.

"Any-eo" jawabku.

" ini uangnya" Suho memberikan uang kepadaku. Perasaan tadi yang mesen Chanyeol kenapa yang bayar Suho? -_-

"Ne. Gamsahabnida~ aku pergi dulu" aku menundukkan badanku.

tiba-tiba Kai berdiri disamping Suho sambil tersenyum dengan memasang wajah manlynya. "tunggu! gak usah buru-buru! masuk dulu yuk. liat-liat dorm kami"

aku berfikir sejenak sambil memperhatikan isi dalam dorm EXO-K dari ambang pintu. "Ne. Gamsahabnida. Aku sebenarnya mau. tapi aku masih ada kerjaan, Mianhae!"

D.O dan Baekhyun keluar sambil membawa hpnya. Baekhyun memencet tombol hpnya dengan cepat dan menelpon bos ku (padahal itu bibiku).

Baekhyun bilang pinjam aku sebentar buat nemenin mereka jalan-jalan. -_- . Ih emang aku barang pinjeman -_-.

"tadi aku telah menelpon bosmu dan aku udah minta izin, jadi don't worry" Sambung Baekhyun setelah memasukkan HPnya ke sakunya.

aku masuk ke dorm EXO dan duduk di sofa. aku melihat Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju yang menurutku sangat keren. rambutnya . OMO, Sehun tampan sekali :). Any. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku mengagumi sosok Sehun? Aish.  
tapi kok gak ada Chanyeol. kemana dia?

"siapa namamu?" Tanya Suho.

"ah, Ne. Na Xi Luhan imnida" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Sehun tiba-tiba duduk di samping Suho.

"wah! pagi-pagi kau udah serapi ini Sehun, mau kemana?" tanya Suho.

Sehun hanya menjawab dengan senyumnya yang manisnya itu.

(!sebenarnya aku bukan pengantar pizza aku cuma ingin membantu bibiku saja, tapi kebetulan aku disuruh ngantar Dorm EXO-K. aku sebenarnya suka sama EXO-K. Malah aku pengen seperti mereka karena itu aku jual mahal pake nyamar jadi pengantar pizza, karena aku mempunyai tampang yang bisa dikatakan cantik, Bagi seorang Namja)

"Mianhae, aku tadi buka pintunya dengan ..." belum selesai Sehun ngomong.

"gwencan-eo" jawabku memotong.

Kaisoo keluar dari dapur sambil membawa minum dan pizza yang aku antar tadi

"silahkan dimakan!" kata Kaisoo Kompak.

"Ne" jawabku meminum seteguk air.

"Chanyeol eodiga?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru sadar couplenya menghilang.

"Hah paling yeol hyung lagi membersihkan kamarnya yang berantakan itu" Jawab Sehun.

"Luhan-shi, apakah kamu kerja sebagai pengantar pizza?" tanya Baekhyun,

"hmmmm...enggg..eh iya,,,,heheheh" jawab ku menggaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"kok ada pengantar pizza yeppo?" Sambung Sehun sambil tersenyum. _**wah aku jadi malu *_***_

"Ne" sambung Suho, dan Kai serentak.

"yah mungkin kebetulan saja" jawabku santai.

"berapa umurmu, Luhan-shi?" tanya Kai.

"23" jawabku singkat.

"Wah, ternyata dia hyung, Wajahmu tidak sesuai dengan umurmu" Sambung Baekhyun.

"Ne, aku iri. Kenapa tuhan tidak adil" Kyungsoo sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau, tetap yang paling imut, Baby~" Kai mencolek sedikit dagu Kyungsoo. Yang berasil membuat Kyungsoo blushing.

"Aish. Pacarannya nanti saja! Iya, Luhan hyung Kau namja yang cantik" Sambung Suho.

"Hah, Itu kecantikan ummaku yang menurun kepadaku" Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Sontak Ke 3 namja berhati seme didepanku terpaku. Kayak habis liat hantu.

"hello? wae-eo?"sapaku.

"Ne, habis senyummu manis" kata ke 3 namja di depanku serentak.

"betul,betul,betul" sambung Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya.

"hai broo~ ayo kita jalan-jalan"ajak chanyeol dengan pakaiannya yang sudah rapi.

" Tapi, Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya , kut juga lah Baekhyunku" jawab Chanyeol sedikit memberi wink ke arah Baekhyun.

"tunggu sebentar" Kyungsoo menarik tanganku ke kamar Sehun sepertinya. aku di suruh Kyungsoo buat ganti baju. Dia yang nentuin bajunya dan dia juga yang dandanin aku. Wkwkwwk aku tambah cantik.

Kyungsoo memandangiku sebentar "Luhan hyung, Kau memang cantik. pake baju apa aja cocok. ini nih model yang gampang buat di dandanin"

wah aku jadi tersipu malu. Mana mungkin Kyungsoo yang mempunyai selera fashion yang tinggi bilang aku cantik seperti model.

beberapa menit kemudian...

"aku punya kejutan" kata Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"Luhan hyung keluar~" Kyungsoo tersenyum antusias.

beberapa detik kemudian aku keluar dengan baju yang Kyungsoo tentuin tadi, Kayaknya ini baju Sehun deh.

semua member EXO-K terpaku. "Yeppo hyung!"

"tapi Sehun juga cantik kalau didandanin kayak Luhan" ledek Baekhyun.

"hahahaahhahaa" tawa member EXO-K kecuali Sehun.

"Huft.. iyalah modelnya aja bidadara" Sambung Sehun.

"Ne, Arra~" Chanyeol berkata dengan mantap dan langsung dicubit oleh Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-ah, Itukan bajunya Sehun" Sambung Suho.

"humm, Ne. Maknae. Mianhae, hyung pinjam bajumu dulu ya buat Luhan, Kan gak mungkin Luhan pergi bersama kita memakai baju pengantar pizza" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Gwencana-eo, Bajuku yang itu buatmu saja Lu hyung" Sehun tersenyum manis.

"let's go!" ajak Chanyeol yang dari tadi kepanasan pengen pergi.

aku dan member EXO-K kemudian ke jin'an di korea dengan mobil. Baekyeol duduk di belakang. Kaisoo duduk di depan. Dan Kai yang menyetir.

Dan aku diantara Sehun dan Suho. yang membuatku bingung pilih yang mana. Karena mereka sama-sama manis. Cuma yang bedanya. Suho paling tua di EXO-K. Sedangkan Sehun paling muda. Aku termasuk namja yang berhati uke.

Di tengah jalan Baekhyun memberiku ice cream dan aku memakannya dengan hati-hati agar bajuku tidak kotor. aku tak mau mengecewakan Kyungsoo. Aku liat Chanyeol membawa kamera. Mereka foto-fota di mobil gila di mobil. ya ternyata EXO-K narsis juga. Hal asil aku pun ikut-ikutan narsis.

!~~!~~!

Chapter 1 end

Aduh kok jadi begini fanfictionnya?

Authorpun gak tau. Chapter 2 lagi author persiapkan

_Naega wolf.. Ahu~~ Ah saranghaeyo. Nan Neukdeko Nyeon minyeo._

Author berubah jadi wolf cantik.. Omo. Dilempar readers and member EXO

Udah jamannya growl kali thor -_-

Yaudah deh langsung aja di review ya chingu.

Gumawo yang udah review

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

EXO-K WITH YEPPO HYUNG Chapter 2

Fanfiction pertama author yang sekarang author baru edit -_-.

_Author rasa fanfiction author yang pertama kali author buat kagak ada yang baca deh -_-. Karena dulu fanfictionnya really berantakan. Okay. Sekarang author perbaiiki. Ini sebenarnya fanfiction SHINee. Tapi sekarang author alihin ke EXO-K ya chingu. Author bingung siapa yang bakal jadi yeppo hyung. Author pilih Luhan aja ya. _

_#mianhae ^bagi yang udah pernah baca, tapi dengan main cast lain. _

_ Ok... Author Harap kalian suka . _

**This EXO COUPLE **

**WARNING : THIS BOY X BOY**

**You don't like? Don't read.  
.**

**I have tell you before**

**Tapi ini gak berlebihan kok **

**Udah pas? Ayo yang buka, dibaca ya **

#ini hanya imajinasi#  
This asli karangan author sendiri. Sumpah deh. Bulan puasa nih. EXO member milik yang diatas. Author cuma minjem EXO member di fanfiction author.  
saran : bayangin dengan bagus ye. Sambil makan snack. Kalau puasa jangan deh.  
_length : comedy, Gaje and romance_  
_Rating :15+_  
_main cast: EXO member _

_#####_

Diperjalan menuju jin'an aku memikirkan sesuatu,aku tau lo. kalau Kyungsoo benci banget sama wortel *ceritanya Kyungsoo benci wortel.

aku berinisiatif buat bikin donat pake wortel, wkwkwkwkwkwkwkk

"hey Luhan hyung~ yo..yo..yo.. kenapa kamu melamun?" sapa Chanyeol sambil ngerep.

"Aku sedikit... lapar" jawabku. Aduh Luhan? Ntah mengapa mulutku ringan mengucapkan kata lapar.

"Chagi~ berhenti di sini sebentar" Perintah Kyungsoo pada Kai.

"Ne, Chagi-ah~" Kai tersenyum manis.

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil, sepertinya ia akan membeli sesuatu di supermarket.

"itu kebiathaannya Kyungsoo hyung" Sambung Sehun sambil tersenyum antusias kepadaku.

beberapa menit kemudian...

Kyungsoo keluar dari sepermarket mambawa 2 kantong besar berisi snack.

"Igo Luhan hyung. makan saja, pilih yang kamu suka" tawar Kyungsoo kepadaku.

Pantas saja Kai mencintai sosok D.O . dia benar-benar baik. Aku mengambil roti rasa nanas dan memakannya dengan lahap. Kai kembali menyetir mobilnya.

"Luhan hyung~ Kalau boleh Hun tau. Hyung orang mana? Kayaknya Hyung bukan orang Korea" Sambung Sehun sambil membuka snack rasa udang.

"Aku orang China. Aku tinggal disini menemani ummaku" Jawabku.

"Jinja? Bahatha korea hyung baguth" Sehun memujiku.

Aku hanya tersenyum manis.

Semua member makan dengan ria di mobil. Baekyeol asyik suap-suapan. Kyungsoo menyuapkan roti di mulut Kai. Dan Sehun, Suho bercanda ria bersamaku.

#####

"kita sampai~~~~~~~" terdengar suara Chanyeol dari belakang.

Semua member EXO-K dan aku keluar dari mobil.

"Sehun-ah, bantu aku bawa barang-barang ini" perintah Suho.

"sip" jawab Sehun dengan mantap

"Kai-ah. aku boleh pergi ke toilet sebentar?" tanyaku pada Kai yang lagi mengambil barang bawaannya.

"ne, tapi hyung tau jalannya kan?" jawab Kai sambil membersihkan tasnya.

"tenang saja!" jawabku sambil tersenyum manis, lalu pergi.

(sepertinya senyumnya misterius, perasaanku gak enak) dalam hati Kai.  
Kai menghiraukan perasaannya lalu mengangkat barang bawaannya, Barang Kyungsoo dan barang bawaanku. wah Kai baik deh -,+. Gak keberatan tuh orang?  
Sementara aku pergi kebelakang sambil mengeluarkan tas kecil yang aku selipkan di jaketku , dalamnya ada adonan donat dan coklat. Tadi saat aku turun dari mobil aku sengaja mengambil peralatan masaknya EXO-K, pas aku minta izin pada Kai. Kai tidak melihatku. itu taktikku. agar tidak ada yang tau.

"nah ini dia wortelnya" Kataku tersenyum evil. Lalu aku parut dan ku campur adonan donat dengan wortel yang ku parut tadi. Adonan donat dan coklat ini sebenarnya untuk persiapan kalau ada yang macem-macem. Tapi dari pada di buang-buang mending di goreng. Lalu aku menggorengnya dan aku menghiasnya dengan cantik dan unyu dan siap untuk dimakan.

Aku menuju ke tempat duduknya para member EXO-K. Aku melihat Chanyeol yang masih saja narsis foto bareng sama Baekhyun. Wkwkkwkwkwkw

"apakah kalian lapar?" tanya ku.

"wah! Hyung, iya kebetulan kami lapar" jawab Suho.

"ini aku bawakan donat untuk kalian" jawabku.

Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan mengambil mangkok berisi donat di tanganku dan memakannya. Aku sendiri hampir mau tertawa saat itu, tapi aku kan sedang berekting. Jadi aku diam-diam aja.

"Mashipta" Puji Kyungsoo padaku.

"aku mau" sambung Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho serentak.

"buy the way, apasih resepnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku cuma menambahkan wortel_" oopps aku keceplosan. Mati aku! aduh Luhan Pabbo.

"Mwoo?" respon Kyungsoo kaget.

"Luhan hyung, kau tak tau ya D.O ku benci banget sama wortel?" tanya Kai santai.

"Mianhae~" Jawabku nyengir.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya menyuruhku untuk lari.  
Kyungsoo langsung meneguk air putih dan memasang kuda-kudanya untuk langsung berlari.

"hey! awas kamu Hyung!"

"duh, gimana nih?" pikirku sambil berlari.

lalu aku melihat ada sebuah batu besar, sepertinya cocok untuk aku bersembunyi. Tanpa berpikir panjanglalu aku bersembunyi disitu.

"Luhan hyung~~ Eodiga?" duh itu suara Kyungsoo. ! mati lah aku.

Lalu aku mencoba meraih sebuah ranting disampingku.

"aaaaaaa!" oops, wah ini seperti tangan manusia.

"Ni Hao!" sapa orang yang aku pegang tangannya.

"Ni Hao" jawabku.. wah dia lumayan ganteng.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

"Wo.. Wo.. aku sedang bersembunyi" jawabku gugup.

"iya aku juga" Jawab sosok tampan disampingku.

"Luhan hyung~ eodiga? Keluarlah" teriak Kyungsoo lagi.

"eh , itu orang yang mencarimu?" tanya Namja ini lagi.

"Ne" jawabku.

"itukan D.O EXO-K" sambung namja itu lagi yang gantengnya mencapai langit biru. Wkwkwkw

"tenang! kau tidak usah bergerak. diam saja" sambungya lagi. wah dia seperti pahlawan kesianganku. Wkwkwkwkw

"hosh.. hosh.. duh! dimana lagi tuh anak sembunyi?" tanya seorang namja berparas Uke disamping Kyungsoo.

"Hah! YiXing kau sedang mencari siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"aku sedang mencari Kris" Jawabnya.

wah aku baru sadar ternyata pahlawan kesianganku ini namanya Kris. Kris penyanyi eh maksudnya reeper asal China yang katanya lagi mencoba masuk SMent. Dan itu Lay, patner dancenya. wah aku memang beruntung. Aku langsung ngefly. Mau terbang tapi untung saja tanganku di pegang oleh pangeran yang bernama Kris ini.  
"aku dari tadi curiga sama batu ini" Sambung Lay tiba-tiba.

"duh Kris apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyaku.

"humm. Hah, Aku punya baju fans SHINee di jaketku dan kacamata hitam. Bagaimana kalau kita memakainya?" Kris mengeluarkan 2 baju yang bertuliskan SHINee dan dua kaca mata hitam.

"haaah? yang bener saja?" jawabku shock.

"udah ikutin saja" kata pengeran itu dengan lembut kaya kue bolu.

aku dan Kris itu lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyian. aku dan kris memakai baju dan kaca mata itu dan tidak lupa kami menukar jaket kami. Lalu kami lari sekuat mungkin. Tapi langkah kami tersendat oleh Kyungsoo. "hai! apakah kamu melihat seorang Yeppo Namja lewat sini?"

"any!" jawabku dengan suara yang di buat-buat.

"apakah kau melihat seorang namja tampan. kira-kira tingginya setinggimu" tanya Lay.

"Any-eo" jawab Kris dengan suara yang lembut biar gak ketahuan dia Kris.

"owh yasudah" sambung Kyungsoo.

Lalu kami melanjutkan lari kami. Sebelum mereka menyadari itu adalah kami.

"hey, tunggu sebentar itu sepertinya jaketnya Kris yang dipakai namja itu" sambung Lay berpikir.

"itu juga seperti jaketnya Luhan hyung" sambung Kyungsoo.

"itu mereka! KEJAR!" Lay dan Kyungsoo berlari meyusul kami.

aku dan pengeran kesiangan terus berlari.

hingga akhirnya aku menabrak seorang Namja di depanku.

Bruk!

"awwwwwww!" sakit sekali rasanya seperti terjun dari lantai 10.

"Mianhae hyung" itukan suaranya Sehun. Ini baru pangeranku yang sebenarnya.

Sehun dan Kris sama-sama mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolongku. aku bingung mau pilih yang mana? -_=.Akhirnya aku berdiri sendiri yang 2 itu. Hanya tertegun melihat sifatku. Tapi sikap mereka tadi benar-benar membuat sakitku hilang di tiup oleh angin, di basuh air. Elemennya Sehun dan Suho. Aku seperti di tawan oleh 2 orang pengeran.  
"Luhan hyung. Kok hyung pake baju fanth THINee?" duh masa Sehun gak tau sih!

"Ne, tadi aku di kejar sama Kyungsoo" jawabku sinis.

"owh iya aku lupa!" apa lupa?sakit hatiku seperti di iris sembilu. Luhan lebay ah~

Aku mempoutkan bibirku.

"andweo! Hun cuma bercanda! hahahahahhahaha! mana mungkin hyung yeppo gak di cariin!" resek nih pangeranku. Tapi gak apa aku senang dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

"wah sepertinya di sini ada yang lagi fall in love" sambung Kris yang sepertinya joeelesssss.

"hahaha, Ne. Kau Kris ge kan? Gimana kalau kita gabung melawan 2 teroris?" Tawar Sehun.

"Ne!" jawabkku dan Kris serentak.

"Bersatu!" Teriak Sehun, Kris dan aku.

"itu dia!" teriak Kyungsoo dari kejauhan, membelah kekuatan perkataan kami.

"Yak! berhenti" teriak Lay.

Sehun mengisyaratkan kami untuk berhenti.

"MARI KELUARKAN JURUTH ANDALAN KITA!" Teriak Sehun optimis.

Aku dan Kris hanya menatap Sehun bingung. " jurus andalan apa?"

"1,2,3 KABUR!" Sambung Sehun lagi.

wkwkwkwkwwkwkwkkw -_- aku pun berlari mengikuti misi maknae konyol ini. walaupun aku ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin. Ada-ada aja pangeranku! :D

"itu jurus andalan mereka?" sambung Lay dan Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

Kami terus berlari dan kami melihat member EXO-K yang lain yang ingin membantu 3 namja tinggi. Walaupun aku urutan yang nomer 3 -_-.

"Luhan hyung~ sembunyi di belakangku" Suho sambil menarik tanganku. Wah ini pangeranku lagi!

"any-eo! dibelakangku" jawab Sehun dan Kris serentak.

"ahhh! sudah biar aku sembunyi di belakang Kai saja" jawabku.

3 pangeranku langsung menekukkan wajahnya. Gak tega tapi gak apa-apa biar adil.  
Kai langsung tersenyum lebar seperti mendapatkan hadiah besar turun dari langit. Kalau ada Kyungsoo lu ditaboin tau Kai! 

Chapter 2 end

Aduh kok jadi begini fanfictionnya?

Authorpun gak tau. **Author ngebut. Soalnya libur author nipis.**

_Naega wolf.. Ahu~~ Ah saranghaeyo. Nan Neukdeko Nyeon minyeo._

Author berubah jadi wolf cantik.. Omo. Dilempar readers and member EXO

Udah jamannya growl kali thor -_-

Yaudah deh langsung aja di review ya chingu.

RnR


	3. Chapter 3

EXO-K WITH YEPPO HYUNG Chapter 3

Fanfiction pertama author yang sekarang author baru edit -_-.

_Author rasa fanfiction author yang pertama kali author buat kagak ada yang baca deh -_-. Karena dulu fanfictionnya really berantakan. Okay. Sekarang author perbaiiki. Ini sebenarnya fanfiction SHINee. Tapi sekarang author alihin ke EXO-K ya chingu. Author bingung siapa yang bakal jadi yeppo hyung. Author pilih Luhan aja ya. _

_#mianhae ^bagi yang udah pernah baca, tapi dengan main cast lain. _

_ Ok... Author Harap kalian suka . _

**This EXO COUPLE **

**WARNING : THIS BOY X BOY**

**You don't like? Don't read.  
.**

**I have tell you before**

**Tapi ini gak berlebihan kok **

**Udah pas? Ayo yang buka, dibaca ya **

#ini hanya imajinasi#  
This asli karangan author sendiri. Sumpah deh. Bulan puasa nih. EXO member milik yang diatas. Author cuma minjem EXO member di fanfiction author.  
saran : bayangin dengan bagus ye. Sambil makan snack. Kalau puasa jangan deh.  
_length : comedy, Gaje and romance_  
_Rating :15+_  
_main cast: EXO member _

_#####_

"hey! kalian! berhenti!" teriak Xiumin.

"udah jangan di kejar mereka. merekakan jiwanya masih kecil" sambung Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-ah~, Mian" Aku merasa sangat bersalah.

"aku rasa Luhan hyung gak tau, kalau Hyung gak suka wortel" sambung Sehun. (aduh!masak Xi Lu Han gak tau sih tentang EXO-K? tau donk! tapi gak apa-apalah. pangeranku bilang seperti itu, biar gak panjang urusannya, maafin aku Kyungsoo. kan aku cuma bercanda ._. V)

"Kyungsoo, Jeongmal mianhae~~~" kataku sok lemes.

"hmm.. ne" jawabnya pendek. Kyungsoo benar-benar marah -_-.

"maafin Kris ya Lay, kamu kan udah besar masak gak bisa sih kamu di ajak bercanda sama Kris? kan dia cuma menambahkan foto-fotonya di kamarmu. Agar kamu ingat selalu padanya, bukan untuk membuat kamarmu jadi berantakan!" Xiumin berkata dengan bijak.

"maksudku Lay...—" sambung Kris.

"Ye, yasudah aku maafkan!" jawab Lay dengan sinis.

lalu aku, EXO-K dan 3 namja tadi kembali ketempat kami, Kami membentang karpet di bawah pohon sakura.

"hyung! lihat deh tampanan mana aku atau Luhan hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil merangkul bahuku kepada Suho(wah sepertinya pangeranku iri nih denganku).

"aku rasa kalian sama-sama tampan. Kalian mirip" jawab Suho.

"ah masak?" Sambung Sehun.

"masak itu di dapur Sehun~~" Sambung Chanyeol.

"hahahahaha" tawa menggelagar, seperti suara petir. Itu suaranya semua member EXO dan 3 namja tadi kecuali key.

"Kyungsoo-ah?" sapaku karena gak enak hati sam D.O

"ne" jawab Kyungsoo pendek.

"Masih marah?" tanyaku lagi.

"any-eo cuyunk!(HAHHH cuyunk apaan itu?) mana mungkin aku marah sama hyung manis sepertimu" jawab Kyungsoo. (WAHH SOMAY so sweet) Kyungsoo ntar lu dijitak Kai. Aku melirik ke arah Kai yang sudah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aku gak ketawa karena aku lagi sariawan" sambung D.O

"hahahaha" tawaku. Gak nyangka -_- aku kira dia marah.

hari sudah mulai sore.

"Waktunya pulang!" teriak Chanyeol girang sambil membawa ayam goreng di tangannya). Nih orang pergi bahagia pulang bahagia -_-.

akhirnya aku dan EXO-K pulang kerumah masing-masing. _**wah perjalanan yang sangat mengesankan!**_

_**!~*!~~*yu!*~y!~! y~*! *~**_

tring...tring..tring

"duh ! bising!" ku ambil alarmnya dan aku matikan.

"DeerLu sayang ~ buka pintunya!" terdengar suara umma.

"humm.. ne" lalu aku membuka pintunya.

"Luhan, kamu gak pergi ke tempat pizza bibimu lagi?" tanya umma.

"shire-eo! males!" jawabku.

"yasudah! turun mandi, gosok gigi lalu sarapan ya Luhan!" Perintah Umma sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Ne" jawabku sambil mengambil handuk dan segera mandi.  
~~~~~

duh pagi ini sarapannya apa ya?

wah! ada longtong pecel! wah INDONESIA banget **-_- |Masak iya Luhan makan makanan Indonesia?|**aku kan cinta Indonesia. Siap makan aku berpamitan sama umma. Hari ini, aku akan duduk di restaurant depan dorm EXO-K soalnya aku mau stand bye pakai baju bagus-bagus #hahaha.

Aku terus memandangi lantai no 3 barisan ke 4 itu Dorm EXO-K. Sambil meminum jus alvokadku. Tiba-tiba jendelanya terbuka, Aku lihat Sehun yang membuka jendelanya sambil menggosok-gosok matanya. #imut tampan juga * . Lalu Sehun melihat ke arah restaurant. Aigo! ku keluarkan sapu tangan ku untuk menutupi mukaku. Berharap PANGERANKU TAK MELIHATKU.

"Yak! yang memakai baju putih bercorak boneka rutha. Kenapa kamu menutupi mukamu?" itu kan suara Sehun.(kurang kerjaan manggil orang yang di bawah dari atas) -_-

aku tak melepaskan sapu tanganku dan menjawab "suka-sukaku, apa urusanmu?"

"atau jangan-jangan mukamu penuh dengan jerawatya? makanya kau tutupi" sambung Namja yang tiba-tiba nongol di samping Sehun -_-. itukan Suho.

"APA?" jawabku sadar sapu tangannya terjatuh dari mukakmu.

Tiba-tiba jendela sebelah kamar Suhun terbuka.

"Yak! bising!" kata seorang Namja dan ternyata itu Kai sambil membuka jendela dan melihat ke arahku, Sehun dan Suho.

"Luhan hyung! ngapain pagi-pagi sudah kesini?" tanya Kai, yang satu-satunya menyadari kalau aku Luhan. Sehun dan Suho mukanya langsung merah padam.

"siapa bilang aku ke tempat kalian? kebetulan saja aku haus! makanya aku duduk di tempat ini!" jawabku.

"Hyung mianhae! teriak Sehun dan Suho dari atas yang menyadari namja yang mereka ejek tadi adalah aku.

aku cuma mengangguk, tidak ikhlas.

"masih kurang ya hyung? aku akan berteriak agar kau mau memaafkanku" sambung Sehun dan Suho serentak.

aku hanya diam dan melanjutkan membaca novelku sambil meminum jus alvokad.

"ayolah! marah tuh dia" sambung Kai.

**"1,2,3... Hyung, jeongmal mianhae!**_** SARANGHAE!" **__teriak Sehun dan Suho serentak. Mereka berdua langsung menutup jendelanya. Semua orang yang ada di jalan, restaurant dan di dorm mendengarnya -_-.  
__  
_aku sendiri terkejut. Hahhahhahha senang hatiku. Ternyata mereka suka padaku. Bukan suka lagi tapi sudah Saranghae. ;)

"wah siapa yang mengatakan itu tadi?" tanya seorang yeoja yang kebetulan lewat.

"ntahlah" jawabku.

"itu sangat so sweet!" sambungnya.

Jus alvokadku sudah mau habis, sepertinya aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja menghampiriku "Deerlu, ayo pergi berthamaku ke THM ENTERTAIMENT!" Sehun yang mengatakan itu menarik tanganku dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"tapi minumnya belum di bayar!" kataku buru-buru.

"sudah Hun bayar tadi" sambung Sehun.

ya aku hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirku.

"hyung! yang tadi jangan di pikirkan ya!" kata Sehun memecahkan lamunanku.

"yang tadi? Yang mana?" tanyaku sok polos.

"yang ini lo hyung. sini aku bithikkan _** Hyung, Jeongmal mianhae ! THARANGHAE!"**_  
wah suaranya begitu lembut di telingaku.

"Ne, tak akan aku lupakan" jawabku.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar responku. Hening disepanjang perjalanan dengan Sehun. Mungkin kami sibuk dengan perasaan masing-masing.

5 menit kemudian...

"kita sampai~~" pecah Sehun dari lamunanku dan dia turun dari mobilnya.

"Hyung turun" kata Sehun sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk ku.

"kenapa harus Sehun yang membukakan pintunya? Hyung bisa buka sendiri" kataku.

"biar gak lecet" sambung Sehun singkat. Ih dasar Sehun -_-.

"OH Sehun-ah~ kok kamu baru sampai sih? ayo cepat ganti bajunya" Kyungsoo sudah tiba di situ dari tadi.

"Luhan hyung? kok ikut sama Sehun sih?" tanya Baekhyun.

"tadi aku di paksa ikut sama Sehun!" jawabku.

"ayo ikut aku!" Sambung Baekhyun.

Lalu aku melihat direktur SM dan dia memangil Baekhyun "Baekhyun-shi, siapa dia?"

"ini temanku, Namanya Xi Lu Han. tinginya 178 cm. Chinese. Ulzzhang" Jelas Baekhyun memberikan keteranganku dengan lengkap.

"wah seperti kamu cocok, untuk menambah member EXO-M. Apakah kamu mau?" Tawar direktur SM.

aku melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk akupun mengangguk.

"ok! besok kamu training ya sama member EXO-M yang lain.

"ne, Gamsahabnida" jawabku.

"hebat Hyung! Hyung gak usah ikut seleksi. Tapi Hyung langsung di ambil" Baekhyun tersenyum kagum kepadaku.

"Baek-shi. kamu taukan tempat para member EXO-M yang lain? tolong antarkan dia kesana ya!" perintah direktur SM.  
"ne" jawab Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya aku senang bisa jadi artis, tapi aku takut. aku takut member EXO-M yang lain galak-galak. Tapi mudah-mudahan enggak deh.

"hey, aku membawakan member baru untuk EXO-M" kata Luhan kepada 5 namja yang sedang duduk.

"Ni hao!" sapaku sambil tersenyum.

"Ni hao! jawab salah satu dari ke 5 namja itu. Hey, itu kan Kris.

"wah Baekhyun. kamu dapat dari mana bidadara ini?" tanya Namja yang pakai baju hitam.

"Dari kayangan!" jawab Baekhyun singkat. "sudah ya aku titip dulu dia disini" Lalu Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkanku.

"sip" Kata ke 5 namja ini.

" namamu siapa?" Tanya namja yang memakai baju biru.

"Xi Luhan. Aku, Lay dan Xiumin telah mengenalnya terlebih dahulu" Jawab Kris.

"Ne, Luhan perkenalkan. Ini yang pake baju biru Chen. Yang pake baju item Tao, dia maknae.

Aku tersenyum ternyata member EXO-M baik-baik. aku senang :)

"aku boleh ke toilet dulu?" Tanyaku.

"Ne, Luhan. perkenalannya udah selesai. Kamu boleh pulang~" jawab Kris.

kemudian aku ke toilet dan siap itu aku langsung menemui Sehun soalnnya dia yang membawaku kesini.

"Luhan hyung! Mau jadi artith juga ya?" tanya Sehun.

"emang kenapa? gak boleh?" jawabku sinis.

"ih, malah ngambek entar muka hyung mirip thama monkey lagi" ledek Sehun.

"awas kau Sehun!" jawabku mencubit kecil perut Sehun.

"aigo, Mianhae hyung. Aku thenang kok. Akhirnya EXO-M ada juga" Sehun mengelus perutnya.

Chapter 3 end

**Author ngebut. Soalnya libur author nipis.**

_Naega wolf.. Ahu~~ Ah saranghaeyo. Nan Neukdeko Nyeon minyeo._

Author berubah jadi wolf cantik.. Omo. Dilempar readers and member EXO

Udah jamannya growl kali thor -_-

Yaudah deh langsung aja di review ya chingu.

RnR


	4. Chapter 4

EXO-K WITH YEPPO HYUNG Chapter 3

Fanfiction pertama author yang sekarang author baru edit -_-.

_Author rasa fanfiction author yang pertama kali author buat kagak ada yang baca deh -_-. Karena dulu fanfictionnya really berantakan. Okay. Sekarang author perbaiiki. Ini sebenarnya fanfiction SHINee. Tapi sekarang author alihin ke EXO-K ya chingu. Author bingung siapa yang bakal jadi yeppo hyung. Author pilih Luhan aja ya. _

_#mianhae ^bagi yang udah pernah baca, tapi dengan main cast lain. _

_ Ok... Author Harap kalian suka . _

**This EXO COUPLE **

**WARNING : THIS BOY X BOY**

**You don't like? Don't read.  
.**

**I have tell you before**

**Tapi ini gak berlebihan kok **

**Udah pas? Ayo yang buka, dibaca ya **

#ini hanya imajinasi#  
This asli karangan author sendiri. Sumpah deh. Bulan puasa nih. EXO member milik yang diatas. Author cuma minjem EXO member di fanfiction author.  
saran : bayangin dengan bagus ye. Sambil makan snack. Kalau puasa jangan deh.  
_length : comedy, Gaje and romance_  
_Rating :15+_  
_main cast: EXO member _

"aigo, Mianhae hyung. Aku thenang kok. Akhirnya EXO-M ada juga" Sehun mengelus perutnya.

"Hun sudah siapkan performnya?" tanyaku.

"udah cuyunk hyung~ , kenapa mau pulang ?" jawab Sehun dengan santai. (APAAN SIH MAKSUD KATA CUYUNK?)

"-cuyunk-, Bahasa mana tuh Hun? Artinya?" tanyaku menaikkan alisku.

"Bahatha ku hyung. cuyunk itu artinya _ hmmmm... therak nih, Hyung ada permen gak?" dasar Maknae evil.

"Hun -_- apaan artinya cuyunk? Jebal kasih tau hyung" Jawabku memaksa.

"kasih dulu Hunnie permen~. therak nih hyung" Jawab Sehun dengan tampang innoencentnya.

"Aish.. Igo" Jawabku pendek memberikan permen rasa jahe buatan Indonesia.

"gumawo :) Hyung~" Sehun tersenyum senang dan Sehun membuka bungkus permen, dan tentu memasukkan permennya kedalam mulut kecilnya.

"woakkakkkk! Fuih! apaan ini hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil memuntahkan permen yang aku beri tadi.

Aku memandangi sejenak kulit permen yang bertengger di tangan Sehun. ASTAGA! aku baru sadar kalau itu TERASI UDANG -_- wkwkwk habis bungkusnya sama jadi ketukar -_-.

"Aigo . Sehun-ah. Mianhae. ini yang beneren permen" kataku sambil mengeluarkan permen lagi di dalam sakuku.

"yaudah thini hyung, nah ini baru permen!" Astaga. Kenapa dia baik sekali, Bukannya marah. Dia malah memasang tampang ceria. Dia benar-benar membuatku gila.

"Hunnie. cuyunk artinya apa sih?" Tanyaku lagi sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang asik mengunyah permen.

"Hummm... CUYUNK itu artinya thama dengan chagi" Sehun tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku. -_- Gak sopan.

"Hun, Aku hyung mu!" aku mempoutkan bibirku dan merapikan rambutku yang berantakan.

"Mianhae hyung! Habith kau semakin lama samakin imut :) Gajja kita pulang, aku antarkan hyung thampai rumah" Sehun melaju mobilnya.

aku hanya tersenyum sambil merapikan rambutku yang berantakan.

...

Pagi ini aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang menurutku indah untuk membaca novel, tepatnya di sebuah pohon yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku. Disana ada kursi panjang berwarna putih, kira-kira muat untuk duduk 2 orang. Tapi akan aku pastikan tempat duduk itu tidak ada yang menduduki kecuali aku. Akan aku rentangkan kakiku.

Aku akan disana dari jam 7 sampai jam 9. Habis itu aku akan ke gedung SMent traine.

Ada sekitar 756 halaman lagi yang belum ku baca, mudah-mudahan gak ada alien lewat sini. Nih novel harus di kembalikan besok.

10 menit sudah berlalu. Baru saja aku menuntaskan 234 halaman. Tiba-tiba..

Tittttttt! Tittttttttt! Tiiittttttt!

"Hey! Luhan hyung! jalan yuk!" kata seorang namja dari dalam mobil yang berwarna merah. (tuh kan ada alien -_-)

"Shire-eo! aku lagi sibuk" aku menjawabnya dengan pendek tanpa melihat sosok Namja itu.

"Sombong!" Sambungnya.

"jadi masalah buat lo?" aku menjawabnya dengan agak sedikit galak. Sambil menutup mukaku dengan novel tanpa melirik kearah namja yang tidak tau siapa.

"awwwwwwww! aduh kakiku!" jeritku.

Namja itu ternyata Kyungsoo. Dia menduduki kakiku -_- dan tentu saja langsung ku tarik kakiku. Kyungsoo cukup berat.

"umma EXO-K! eh maksudku Kyungsoo-ah!"aku tersipu malu karena yang kubentak tadi sosok Kyungsoo yang sangat baik hati.

"jadi benernih Hyung gak mau di ajak jalan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya.

"Ottokhae? masih ada 422 halaman lagi yang harus ku baca dan harus aku kembalikan besok!" Jawabku.

"emang kalau terlambat kembaliin, kena denda?" tanya Kyungsoo memasang muka imut. – menurut Kai.

"ini punyanya Lay. Katanya harus dikembalikan besok" Jawabku.

"Hah? gila kali tuh orang! masa 756 halaman harus tuntas hari ini! udah gak usah hiraukan dia, Hyuung" Kyungsoo menantapku tidak percaya.

**Nal annaehaejwo  
Yeah geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo  
Oh, sesangui kkeuchirado dwittaragal teni  
Budi nae siyaeseo beoseonaji marajwo achimi wado sarajiji marajwo oh  
Kkumeul kkuneun georeum geudaen namanui areumdaun nabi**

ponselnya Kyungsoo bunyi.

"ne Kai-ah? Wae-eo?" Kyungsoo meloudspeakerkan Ponselnya.

"Sehun! Seh.. Sehun!" kata Kai sambil terbata-bata.

"Sehun-ah? Wae-eo?" Kyungsoo memasang tampang panik. Reflek aku juga panik. Kenapa dengan Sehun?

"Sehun kecelakaan! Hiks.. " sambung Kai menangis pelan.

"Mwoo? Sehun kecelakaan?" Kyungsoo terkejut begitupun denganku.

"cepat chagi ke rumah sakit Antoni van!" sambung Kai.

"Ne, aereso!" jawab Kyungsoo menutup poselnya.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanya ku panik.

"Sehun kecelakaan! Ayo hyung ikut aku ke rumah sakit Antoni van" Kyungsoo buru-buru dan menarik tangaku dan masuk kedalam mobil bersamaku. Lalu mobilnya melaju dengan kencang.

"hikss! Hikks!" aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan putihku yang becorak rusa, Lalu ku lapkan ke pipiku yang basah. (pangeranku ku mohon bertahanlah! Hunnie! saranghae) kataku dalam hati.

"sudah Luhan hyung jangan menangis, Sehun akan baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkanku.

"apa mungkin dia kecelakaan gara-gara kemarin aku salah kasih dia permen?" kataku reflek.

"permen apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapanku.

"aku memberinya terasi, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja Kyungsoo-ah. Hiks.. hikss" Jawabku tanpa menghentikan isakanku.

"sudahlah hyung jangan menangis! pasti Sehun sedih kalau melihatmu menangis!" Jawab Kyungsoo.

rumah sakit Antoni van

"bagaimana keaadaan Sehun, Chagi?" tanya Kyungsoo pada kekasihnya.

"sepertinya dia koma" jawab Kai. OMO T-T Sehunku!  
"itu dokter sudah keluar" Sambung Chanyeol.

"bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" tanya Suho.

"Dia tidak sadarkan diri. Tadi dia sempat mengatakan "DeerLu, Eodiga?" adakah yang disini namanya DeerLu?" tanya dokter.

"Ne. Saya dokter" jawabku reflek.

"Sebaiknya anda di sampingnya Sehun. Dia sangat membutuhkan anda" Dokter itu

lalu mengajakku dan member EXO-K masuk kamar rawat Sehun. Ku lihat kepalanya Sehun di perban. Aku menangis melihatnya.

"Hunnie, Mianhae! Bertahanlah! jangan tinggalkan hyung! aku cinta kamu eh maksudnya I love u. Wo ai ni. Saranghae! Sehun-ah bangun!" kataku sambil memukul dada kekar Sehun sambil menangis.

"Jinja-eo hyung? Aigo.. thakit hyung" kata Sehun tiba-tiba membuka matanya kemudian dia tersenyum.

"mwooo? Yak! Neo! Sehun! Kau tidak sakit !" kataku kesal sambil menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Aigo! thakit hyung!" Sehun mengusap kepalanya(wah kurang asem ! EXO-K pada ngerjain aku -_-)

"chieee!" kata member EXO-K dan dokter tadi.

"annyeong! Luhan-shi! Na Taemin SHINee imnida" Dokter itu ternyata Lee Tae Min Sumbae -_-.

"Luhan hyung. Jeongmal mianhae! aku telah merekam suara hyunh pas Hyung bilang saranghae ke Sehun" Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

"Dan semua scenarionya di susun rapi oleh semua member EXO-K bersama Taemin sumbaenim dan sekarang ketahuan deh Luhan hyung suka uri maknae" Sambung Chanyeol.

"Ne" Jawab Taemin.

"aku gak ikut-ikutan" Sambung Suho yang dari tadi mukanya di tekuk mulu.

"alah! Suho hyung cemburu tuh. Diakan nangis bukan karena Sehun -_- tapi dia nangis karena dia takut Luhan hyung bilang saranghae sama Sehun" sambung Kai.

"gak lah. Siapa bilang?" Suho menutup mulut Kai.

"kalian actingnya hebat ya! sampai aku aja tak menyadarinya -_- ihcchhh kalian jahat" kataku sambil membuka pintu ingin pergi karena malu. Ketahuan suka sama Sehun %_%

"Hannie! Tunggu!" Sehun menahanku dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Tharanghae dan I love u too" sambung Sehun dengan muka tersenyum puas.

"chiee! so may eh so sweet" sambung Kai reflek.

aku malu banget di kerjain sama EXO-K dan Taemin sumbae! actingnya keren banget sampai aku gak sadar. -_-

"sudah siap ngomongnya?" jawabku sinis.

"wuihhhh guaaalakkk" Ledek Chanyeol.

"biarin! aku mau pergi training!" kataku sambil mengenduskan nafas lalu pergi  
aku lihat dari jendela semua member EXO-K dan Taemin sumbae tertawa melihat responku.

Duh hari ini memang memalukan! ketahuan deh suka sama Sehun.

tapi aku juga suka sama Suho dan Kris. Tapi aku lebih suka sama Sehun cadel itu. Tadi aku tercebak di lubang buaya. Makanya aku bilang saranghae. -_-

Chapter 4 end.

Giman masih biasa ya? Mianhae T-T

**Author ngebut. Soalnya libur author nipis.**

_Naega wolf.. Ahu~~ Ah saranghaeyo. Nan Neukdeko Nyeon minyeo._

Author berubah jadi wolf cantik.. Omo. Dilempar readers and member EXO

Udah jamannya growl kali thor -_-

Yaudah deh langsung aja di review ya chingu.

_RnR_


	5. Chapter 5

EXO-K WITH YEPPO HYUNG Chapter 5

Fanfiction pertama author yang sekarang author baru edit -_-.

_Author rasa fanfiction author yang pertama kali author buat kagak ada yang baca deh -_-. Karena dulu fanfictionnya really berantakan. Okay. Sekarang author perbaiiki. Ini sebenarnya fanfiction SHINee. Tapi sekarang author alihin ke EXO-K ya chingu. Author bingung siapa yang bakal jadi yeppo hyung. Author pilih Luhan aja ya. _

_#mianhae ^bagi yang udah pernah baca, tapi dengan main cast lain. _

_ Ok... Author Harap kalian suka . _

**This EXO COUPLE **

**WARNING : THIS BOY X BOY**

**You don't like? Don't read.  
.**

**I have tell you before**

**Tapi ini gak berlebihan kok **

**Udah pas? Ayo yang buka, dibaca ya **

#ini hanya imajinasi#  
This asli karangan author sendiri. Sumpah deh. Bulan puasa nih. EXO member milik yang diatas. Author cuma minjem EXO member di fanfiction author.  
saran : bayangin dengan bagus ye. Sambil makan snack. Kalau puasa jangan deh.  
_length : comedy, Gaje and romance_  
_Rating :15+_  
_main cast: EXO member _

Waktu liburan ku sudah selesai. Saatnya comeback to school. Aku kelas 3 SMA. Aku sekolah di chung dam senior high school, baru saja bersekolah 2 hari dan sampai sekarang aku belum punya teman.-_-. Bukannya aku gak mau bergaul tapi aku tidak berani ngomong terlebih dahulu kepada orang yang belum aku kenal. Karena aku tidak terlalu lancar berbahasa korea, aku lebih lancar berbahasa inggris dan Mandarin. Memang oppaku orang korea, tapi aku lebih banyak di ajarin ummaku bahasa Mandarin karena ummaku orang Chinise. Tapi umma, aku, oppa lebih sering berkomunikasi dengan bahasa inggris.

"DeerLu! cepat turun" umma berteriak mengaggetkanku.

"Yes, Mom! tunggu sebentar" jawabku.

Ku sisir rambutku yang berwarna Coklat karamel lalu ku ambil tas hitamku yang berhias boneka kecil rusa. lalu aku memasang sepatu dan turun.

"Luhan, pergi dulu Mom" kagetku kepada umma sambil meneguk susu yang diatas meja.

"Ye, Becarefull DeerLu! oh ya, supirmu gak datang katanya anaknya sakit, jadi kamu mama kasih ongkos aja ya, kamu cari bis sana!" (APA NAIK BIS? TIDAK!)

"yaudah mom, dah!" kataku mencium pipi Umma dan bergegas pergi.

aku menunggu bis di halte sambil membaca buku IPA.

Titttttttt...

"Luhan ! mau pergi sekolah ya?" sapa seorang Namja dari dalam mobil orange.

Lalu aku melihat muka orang itu dengan teliti. "good morning Xiumin Ge!" Sapaku.

"good goodtan juga! lagi menunggu bis ya? wah bus nya masih 15 menit lagi sampai sini, mending naik mobilku saja. oh ya sepertinya kau sekolah di chung dam senior high school. Wah kan 10 menit lagi masuk. Xiumin Ge tersenyum padaku sambil mengaca di kaca spionnya.

"Dari mana ge tau?" tanyaku.

"tuh seragam mu" katanya singkat menunjuk ke bajuku.

"owh iya" sambungku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal lalu naik ke mobil Xiumin Ge (aduh Luhan Pabbo!)

"Luhan, kamu rajin banget baca buku IPA segala" kata Xiumin ge sambil menyetir.

"aku hanya penasaran saja, apa isinya Ge!" jawabku.

"Luhan, sudah sampai!" Xiumin memecah lamunan ku yang dari tadi memikirkan Sehun.

aku turun dari mobil "gumawo :)" kataku tersenyum.

"Ne,sama-sama. Hati-hati ada mahkluk licik di sekolahan ini" Xiumin ge memasang tampang seram lalu meleset pergi.

"mahkluk licik? apa maksudnya?" pikirku lalu berjalan menuju kelas 12A, menaruh tasku dan melanjutkan membaca buku IPA. Dari tadi kok gak ada yang menyapaku. Please satu orang saja.

Tring..tring...tring..

yah tapi bel sudah berbunyi. Pelajaran pun dimulai.  
-

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Aduh aku lapar. Aku beli satu minuman dan satu kue. Lalu aku duduk di bawah pohon dan membaca novel.

"Ni hao!" sapa seorang Namja yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingku. (akhirnya ada juga orang yang mau berkenalan denganku).

"Ni hao"Jawabku sambil melihat wajah Namja itu. "Kris!" kataku dengan muka ceria. "sekolah disini juga?" tanyaku antusias.

"Ye. Aku kelas 12B. Luhan, kamu sendirian?" tanyanya.

"ne. Aku gak berani menyapa orang disin" jawabku lesu.

"hahahahahaha" Aish. Dia menertawakanku -_- "Luhan! cuma bilang hai, namaku Xi Lu Han, panggil aku Luhan. Itu susah bagimu?"

"hey! yang disana! kesini! ini Namja Pabbo yang disampingku. Mau berkenalan sama kalian" Ledek Kris kepadaku.

"kenalkan dirimu!" Kris menarik tanganku.

"Ni Hao! Namaku Xi Lu Han . Panggil aku Luhan" kataku agak sedikit malu.

"Ni Hao, nice to meet you" Jawab seorang Yeoja.

"nice to meet you too" jawabku tersenyum puas.

"udah kalian boleh pergi" perintah Kris (UHHH SIAPA DIA SEENAKNYA MEMANGGIL ORANG DAN MENGUSIR ORANG!)

"kok mereka patuh sama mu?" tanyaku.

"ne tentu saja. sayang! kan aku ketua osis disini" Kris menjawab dengan santai.

aku hanya tersenyum.

"uhuk..uhukk..hukk.." Aku batuk lalu ku ambil sapu tangan ku dari kocekku. aku melihat sapu tanganku bingung.

"Luhan, kau kenapa?" Kris kelihatan panik melihat sapu tanganku. "ini kan darah? ayok ikut aku ke UKS" sambung Kris Lalu menggandengku ke UKS.

"Luhan apa yang kau makan tadi?" kata Kris sambil membawakan air putih.

"aku hanya memakan kue saja! uhuk..uhuk...uhukkk" jawabku.

"Luhan kenapa setiap kali kau batuk selalu mengeluarkan darah? apakah ini sudah lama terjadi padamu?" tanya Kris lagi.

"aku tak tau. Ini baru saja terjadi tadi" jawabku juga bingung.

"Yasudah Luhan. kamu istirahat dulu disini" lalu Kris melenggang pergi.

Tring...Tring..Tring..

bel pulang berbunyi. Kris datang dan ingin mengantarku pulang. Tapi aku menolaknya karena aku tak mau menyusahkan orang lain.

"Luhan-ah? yakin mau pulang sendirian?" tanya Kris kepadaku.

"ne, Kan aku masih sehat kok" jawabku dengan optimis.

Lalu aku pulang berjalan kaki di sepanjang perjalananan. Aku terus memikirkan jadwal ku hari ini, hari ini aku harus training. Lalu aku melihat ke arah depan berharap rumahku sudah dekat. 

tiba-tiba...  
brukkk!  
Pandanganku kabur. Hingga aku merasa ada orang yang meraih badanku.

"DeerLu! kau kenapa? Bangunlah! Kau pingsan! apa ini yang keluar dari mulutmu? darah! Luhan Hyung bertahanlah! aku akan menolongmu" Sehun rupanya dari tadi mengikutiku, lalu ia membawaku ke rumah sakit antoni van.

DI RUMAH SAKIT

Sehun berlari dan mengendongku. "dokter tolong My Lu, mukanya pucat! mulutnya mengeluarkan darah dan dia sekarang pingsan"

"tolong bawa dia keruang ICU" perintah dokter kepada suster.

"wait few minute" Dokter masuk meninggalkan Sehun. 

Sehun terus mondar-mandir di depan ruang ICU sepertinya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

"Sehun? Dimana Luhan"Tanya Suho

"ne, dimana dia?" Tanya Member EXO-K yang lain dan umma Luhan.

"Hiks.. Luhan hyungdiruang ICU!" Sehun menahan tangisnya.

"Hun, kasih tau ajjumma kenapa Luhan bisa di bawa kerumah sakit?" Umma Luhan mulai bicara.

"tadi pas dia pulang sekolah, kebetulan Hun melihat DeerLu Hyung. tiba-tiba badannya oleng. Langsung saja Hun menahan badannya, setelah Hun liat. Pandangannya sedikit sayu. Lalu Luhan hyung pingsan dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Hiks, Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana?" Sehun berusaha menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"gak mungkin kebetulan! bilang saja kau ingin mengikuti Luhankan. Maknae?"sambung Chanyeol.

"hushhhsss!" Baekhyun menyikut Chanyeol. "Channie. Jangan begitu! Suasana tidak pas"

"tapi aku rasa pendapat Chanyeol benar!" sambung Kai agak memelankan suaranya karena mendapat senyum sinis dari Kyungsoo.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil berusaha bertarung dengan air matanya yang mau keluar.

tiba-tiba dokter keluar

"maaf apakah disini ada ummnya?" kata dokter.

"ne, saya dokter!" Jawab Umma Luhan

"Ikut saya!"

"Ne" Lalu umma Luhan masuk ke ruang dokter.

"aereso. Anak ibu sudah sadarkan diri. Namun ada berita buruk" kata dokter.

"Mwoo? berita buruk apa dokter?" tanya umma Luhan panik.

"anak ibu menderita kanker paru-paru" jawab dokter Iba.

"Mwoo? Luhannie~" sahut Umma Luhan mengeluarkan air mata.

"apa yang harus saya lakukan biar anak saya bisa sembuh dokter?" tanya umma Luhan berharap.

"ntahlah , sepertinya umurnya tidak lama lagi. karena kanker yang dideritanya sangat parah" Lirih dokter.

kemudian Umma Luhan keluar dari ruang dokter dengan muka sedih.

"Ajjumma! apa kata dokter?" tanya Sehun.

"Hunnie~ , Luhan cuma pingsan biasa saja" Jawab umma Luhan (sepertinya Ia tidak mau memberitahu EXO-K tentang penyakit Luhan)

"Dan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya?" Tanya Kai karena bajunya Sehun basah dan menjadi warna merah terkena darah Luhan.

"Luhan cuma kecapean. owh iya, Gamsahabnida Sehun-ah~ sudah menolong DeerLuku" umma Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan berusaha menutupi tentang penyakit Luhan.

"ne" jawab Sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

"mendingan kalian pergi ke SM, kan kalian mau show,kan?" sambung umma Luhan.

"Ne! Arra. kami pergi dulu ajjumma" Jawab Suho. Lalu EXO-K berlenggang pergi.

`````````! ~!~

"DeerLu!" ummaku masuk dan memelukku.

"maafkan umma sayang" ummaku mempererat pelukannya.

"wae-eo?" tanyaku bingung.

"Humm. Luhan sayang, kamu janji gak bakal sedih?" umma melepas pelukannya dan mengelus rambutku.

"aereso. Luhan janji" kataku antusias.

"kata dokter kamu kena penyakit kanker paru-paru dan umurmu tidak lama lagi" ummaku menunduk lalu menangis.

"APA?" Responku tidak percaya.

"Luhan, umma gak tau harus berbuat apa? tapi umma janji bakal berusaha untuk mencari obatnya, asalkan DeerLu Umma sembuh" Dan umma kembali memelukku.

"Sudahlah, Luhan gak sedih kok, biarlah Luhan meninggal. Itu mungkin yang terbaik Luhan. Tapi Umma harus janji kalau Luhan meninggal mama jangan sedih ya?" jawabku tersenyum tegar sambil mempererat pelukanku pada umma.

"jangan bicara seperti itu Chagi! Umma yakin kamu pasti sembuh!" jawab ummaku.

"ahh, sudahlah Umma. oh ya apakah EXO-K tau tentang penyakit Luhan?" tanyaku melepas pelukanku sambil tersenyum.

"tidak chagi, mama merahasiakannya" jawab ummaku.

"ah, syukurlah. jadi merekakan gak sedih" Jawabku.

"Luhan, tadi yang membawa kamu kerumah sakit itu Sehun loh!" Ummaku mengelus rambutku lagi.

"oh ya. Luhan tau. Luhan bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan Sehun!" kataku tersenyum malu.

"chiee! anak umma!" umma mengacak rambutnku.

akupun tersenyum malu. 

Chapter 5 end. Chap 6 dan 7 lagi pending.

Giman masih biasa ya? Mianhae T-T

**Author ngebut. Soalnya libur author nipis.**

**Belakangan ini author doyan yang sad ending 0_0 mian.**

_Naega wolf.. Ahu~~ Ah saranghaeyo. Nan Neukdeko Nyeon minyeo._

Author berubah jadi wolf cantik.. Omo. Dilempar readers and member EXO

Udah jamannya growl kali thor -_-

Yaudah deh langsung aja di review ya chingu.

_RnR_


	6. Chapter 6

EXO-K WITH YEPPO HYUNG Chapter 6

Fanfiction pertama author yang sekarang author baru edit -_-.

_Author rasa fanfiction author yang pertama kali author buat kagak ada yang baca deh -_-. Karena dulu fanfictionnya really berantakan. Okay. Sekarang author perbaiiki. Ini sebenarnya fanfiction SHINee. Tapi sekarang author alihin ke EXO-K ya chingu. Author bingung siapa yang bakal jadi yeppo hyung. Author pilih Luhan aja ya. _

_#mianhae ^bagi yang udah pernah baca, tapi dengan main cast lain. _

_ Ok... Author Harap kalian suka . _

**This EXO COUPLE **

**WARNING : THIS BOY X BOY**

**You don't like? Don't read.  
.**

**I have tell you before**

**Tapi ini gak berlebihan kok **

**Udah pas? Ayo yang buka, dibaca ya **

#ini hanya imajinasi#  
This asli karangan author sendiri. Sumpah deh. Bulan puasa nih. EXO member milik yang diatas. Author cuma minjem EXO member di fanfiction author.  
saran : bayangin dengan bagus ye. Sambil makan snack. Kalau puasa jangan deh.  
_length : comedy, Gaje and romance_  
_Rating :15+_  
_main cast: EXO member _

Aku duduk di taman, memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan dunia ini? Yah lebih tepatnya memberi kebahagian bagi orang sekitarku.

"Luhan! apa kabarmu hari ini ?apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris yang berlari-lari pagi dengan Lay.

"Gwencana-eo" jawabku tersenyum.

"syukurlah!" Kris mengelus dadanya ringan.

"Luhan ge, di sekolah sempat mengeluarkan darahkan dari mulut?" sambung Lay.

"Ne, aku hanya kecapean" jawabku dengan santai.

"hai semua! Luhan Hyung, kemana semalam kok gak training?" tanya Chen yang kebetulan juga berlari pagi di situ.

"kemarin aku pingsan dan dibawa kerumah sakit" jawabku.

"apa kamu pingsan?" tanya Kris antusias.

"Ne" jawabku pendek.

"XieXie Luhan, aku tidak mengantarkanmu pulang. Terus siapa yang mengantarkanmu kerumah sakit?" tanya Kris.

"yasudahlah, kan aku yang minta agar kau tidak mengantarku pulang. Yang ngantarin aku ke rumah sakit Sehun" jawabku dengan santai.

"hmmmm, kayaknya ada yang joeeeleesss nih!" sambung Lay melirik kearah Kris.

"hahahahahahah" tawa Chen meledak dengan nada 5 oktaf.

"Humm baguslah, untung aja ada pengeran kesiangan yang tiba-tiba datang" sambung Kris agak sedikit sok belagu.

"ahhh! jangan menyembunyikan perasaanmu Kris Hyung!" ledek Chen.

"siapa bilang aku cemburu, lagian siapa sih suka sama namja jelek kayak dia" Jawab Kris dengan mantap.

"jelek? mata soak kali ya Kris" Jawab Xiumin tiba-tiba datang.

"Orang Luhan Ge cantik gitu Kris Ge" sambung Tao yang mengekor di belakang Xiumin.

"Tao!, Bukankah kau menyukaiku?" Sambung Kris dengan pedenya.

"Ah? Siapa bilang" Tao mencibirkan lidahnya imut.

"terus, kau kena penyakit apa?" Sambung Xiumin.

"gak Hyung aku cuma kecapean saja" jawabku.

"yasudah. Syukurlah!" Xiumin mengelap keringatnya.

"hai..hai..hai..hai..!" tiba-tiba datang anggota EXO-K.

"wah pada ngumpul nih!" Sambung Suho tiba-tiba.

"Luhan hyung, gwencana-eo?" Kyungsoo menepuk pundakku.

"ne" jawabku tersenyum.

"seharusnya yang nanya keadaannya Luhan itu Sehun" ledek Chanyeol.

"gak apa-apalah. Gak harus maknae menanyai keadaannya" sambung leader Suho.

"wah ada yang jeoles nihhh!" Ledek Kai pada Suho.

Sehun hanya tersenyum manis.

"DeerLu hyung, ini aku bawakan makanan untuk mu" Sehun tiba-tiba menyodorkan kotak bekal warna putih bertuliskan HunHan dilengkapi dengan gambar rusa kecil di setiap sisinya.

"aku juga bawa! ini untukmu Luhan Hyung" Suho menyodorkan kotak bekal warna coklat dengan hiasan boneka rusa di sudutnya.

"aku juga bawa!" Kris menyodorkan kotak bekal berwarna Hitam dengan bintik-bintik warna putih bergambar panda. Menurutku ini lebih cocok diberikan ke Tao.

"wah tiga pangeran sedang memberikan makanan nih!" sambung Lay yang ternyata menginginkan kotak makan dari Suho untuknya.

"ayo, pilih mana Luhan hyung?" tanya oppa Baekhyun.

"hah? Gumawo! aku akan memakan semua bekal yang kalian berikan untukku" jawabku mengambil ke 3 kotak itu.

"sip!" 3 Namja ini mengankat jempolnya.

"Aigo. sebentar coba aku lihat kotak bekalnya Sehun! wah maknae sepertinya tulisannya salah. maunya tulisannya itu HunHan forever, I LOVE YOU" ledek Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Hummm maunya!" Kris menyangkal.

"bener tuh" sambung Suho.

"chie, 2 pangeran joeeelessss" ledek Baekhyun.

"Luhan hyung, pilih mana? Sehun, Kris atau Suho?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"aku gak pilih siapa-siapa karena diantara mereka bertiga tak ada yang akan menjadi jodohku" jawabku tersenyum.

"Mwoo?" sambung Sehun, Suho dan Kris serentak.

"Ne" jawabku tersenyum tegar.

"Dari mana kamu tau Luhan Hyung?" tanya Kai.

aku hanya tersenyum dan kemudian pergi meniggalkan mereka.

"Mwoo?" Chen memandangi Luhan berlari bingung.

"apa maksudnya?" Lay menyerngitkan keningnya.

"kok dia hanya tersenyum dan pergi?" Sambung Tao.

"yasudahlah. kita tengok saja nanti" Xiumin mengelap keringatnya lagi.

Pagi ini aku masih hidup. Syukurlah! pagi ini aku akan jalan-jalan sama Kyunsoo, aku mau nemenin dia shopping.

**Nal annaehaejwo****  
****Yeah geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo****  
****Oh, sesangui kkeuchirado dwittaragal teni****  
****Budi nae siyaeseo beoseonaji marajwo achimi wado sarajiji marajwo oh****  
****Kkumeul kkuneun georeum geudaen namanui areumdaun nabi  
****  
**ponselku berdering, pasti Kyungsoo.

"hallo, Luhan hyung! aku sudah di depan gerbang rumahmu"

"Ne, aku akan segera turun" lalu aku matikan ponselku.

Lalu aku pamitan sama umma "Mom! Luhan pergi"

"DeerLu, kamu sudah minum obat?" Umma meneriakkan suaranya dari dapur.

"sudah umma" jawabku lalu pergi.

**Di mall  
**  
"Luhan hyung,ini bagus untukmu" Kyungsoo mempaskan jaket warna coklat ketubuhku.

"Ne, wah ini keren!" jawabku.

"coba kamu pakai" Kyungsoo mendorongku ke kamar pas.

###

"tereng! baguskan D.O?" kataku keluar dari kamar pas.

"wah keren! Badanmu bak Model Luhan hyung"sambung Kyungsoo.

"gumawo D.O"Jawabku. (sepertinya ini hari terakhir kita untuk jalan sama Kyungsoo :) " maafin aku D.O")

"Kyungsoo-ah?" sapaku ragu.

"Ne, wae-eo Hyung?" Kyungsoo masih memilih beberapa baju.

"D.O maafin semua kesalahan Hyung padamu" kataku pelan.

"Hahhh? Hyung inikan belum lebaran. Ngapain pake acara minta maaf segala?" sambung Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ne, tapi kau mau memaafkan hyungkan?" tanyaku lagi.

"iyadeh, Lagian hyung juga gak ada salah" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Tidak semua member EXO aku temui untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang kuberi kenang-kenangan untuk terakhir kalinya dan menyelipkan kata maaf. Kyungsoo sudah memaafkanku sekarang giliran Baekhyun. Pikirku sambil membaca buku di halte.

"Luhan Hyung! ke tempat karokean yuk sama Baek!, Chanyeol sibuk." tiba-tiba Baekhyun memecah lamunan ku. Hah? Anak ini, baru saja di pikirkan. Dia udah nongol.

"Ne, Baekkie!" jawabku senang.

**Di karokean.  
**  
"Baekkie, kita nyanyi apa?" tanyaku memegang remote.

"nyanyi wolf aja!" Jawab Baekhyun.

geurae wolf naega wolf Ahu~ ah saranghaeyo

nan neukdeko nyeon minyeo

geurae wolf naega wolf Ahu~ ah saranghaeyo

nan neukdeko nyeon minyeo

geobu hal su eobshi gangryeolhan i neukkime bbajyeo beoryeo nareul nwasseo nan

dansunhange joah nae soke suneoissdeon geoshi jigeum nunddeosseo

ahuuu

yeah

prok..prok..prok "wah suara Baekkie bagus!"pujiku.

"Hyung juga" Sambung Baekhyun dengan senyum eyelinernya.

"gumawo Baek. Baekhyun-ah sekarang kita nyanyi Please don't go yuk?"ajakku.

"Tapi hyung lagunya sedih banget" jawab Baekhyun.

"kali ini aja Baekkie-ah, turutin permintaan hyungmu ini" kataku membolak-balikkan remote.

"yaudah deh" Akhirnya *_*

pas bernyanyi air mataku keluar tanpa sengaja.

"Hyung, Kau menangis!" Baekhyun memberiku saputangannya.

"Baekkie-ah, Maafin Hyung kalau ada salah sama Baek" Jawabku menghapus air mataku.

"Hah? kok kamu bilang gitu sih? emang Hyung mau pergi meninggalkan dunia ini?"tanya Baekhyun tepat sasaran.

"Any-eo! aku cuma ingin menghapus dosaku aja" Jawabku tersenyum.

"owh yaudah! Baekkie maafin deh" Baekhyun tersenyum tulus padaku.

akhirnya dua orang yang beruntung sudah. Besok siapa lagi? Tengok nanti :)

Chapter 6 end.

Giman masih biasa ya? Mianhae T-T

**Author ngebut. Soalnya libur author nipis.**

**Belakangan ini author doyan yang sad ending 0_0 mian.**

_Naega wolf.. Ahu~~ Ah saranghaeyo. Nan Neukdeko Nyeon minyeo._

Author berubah jadi wolf cantik.. Omo. Dilempar readers and member EXO

Udah jamannya growl kali thor -_-

Yaudah deh langsung aja di review ya chingu.

_RnR_

_ff ini cuma sampe chapter 7. so enjoy... gamsamidha_

RnR


	7. Chapter 7

EXO-K WITH YEPPO HYUNG Chapter 7

Fanfiction pertama author yang sekarang author baru edit -_-.

_Author rasa fanfiction author yang pertama kali author buat kagak ada yang baca deh -_-. Karena dulu fanfictionnya really berantakan. Okay. Sekarang author perbaiiki. Ini sebenarnya fanfiction SHINee. Tapi sekarang author alihin ke EXO-K ya chingu. Author bingung siapa yang bakal jadi yeppo hyung. Author pilih Luhan aja ya. _

_#mianhae ^bagi yang udah pernah baca, tapi dengan main cast lain. _

_ Ok... Author Harap kalian suka . _

**This EXO COUPLE **

**WARNING : THIS BOY X BOY**

**You don't like? Don't read.  
.**

**I have tell you before**

**Tapi ini gak berlebihan kok **

**Udah pas? Ayo yang buka, dibaca ya **

#ini hanya imajinasi#  
This asli karangan author sendiri. Sumpah deh. Bulan puasa nih. EXO member milik yang diatas. Author cuma minjem EXO member di fanfiction author.  
saran : bayangin dengan bagus ye. Sambil makan snack. Kalau puasa jangan deh.  
_length : comedy, Gaje and romance_  
_Rating :15+_  
_main cast: EXO member _

_Alur cepat T-T_

Wah pagi yang cerah, .aku sudah mengirim kata minta maaf lewat ponselku kesemua member yang tidak bisa kuajak jalan.

Hari ini aku akan bertemu Suho. Aku mau main bola bareng dia. Aku akan buktiin kalau aku lebih hebat dari pada dia!

"Suho-ah! ayok kita main bola!" sapaku mengagetkannya yang sedang menghayal mungkin.

"ayok! siapa takut" jawab Suho berdiri dengan semangat.

"aku yang menendang bolanya deluan" Aku mengambil bola kaki dan menaruhnya di depan gawang.

"sip" Suho menebar senyum angelicnya.

aku mulai menendang. Ku tumpukan kekeuatan ku dan... GOLLLLLLLL!

"Ye.. Goll! Suho kalah :P" Ledekku.

"biarin :P" Suho mencibir kearahku.

"uhuk...uhuk..uhuk" Kambuh lagi -_-

"Luhan hyung! mulutmu mengeluarkan darah lagi" Suho panik.

"Gwencana-eo! aku ada saputangan" jawabku, lalu ku lap darahku dengan sapu tangan putihku.

"Luhan hyung ayok kita istirahat disitu" ajak Suho.

aku dan Suho duduk dan meneguk segelas air putih (ini moment terakhirku dengan Suho)

"Luhan hyung itu kalau dilihat dari samping Yeppo, mirip sama seseorang" Suho memandangku sejenak.

"Mwoo?" Aku tak mengerti.

"Mirip sama Sehun. Iya, kalian mirip" Sambung Suho.

"Ah, ada-ada saja kau ini Suho" akupun tersenyum.

"tapi kalau dari depan mirip sama binatang peliharaanku yang dirumah" ledek Suho sambil tertawa.

"Aish" Aku mempoutkan bibirku. "emangnya binatang peliharaanmu apa Suho?" tanyaku.

"kuda. Hahahahahaha!" tawa Suho semakin meledak.

"-_-" (dasar Suho suka sekali mengejek ku-_-).

"Suho-ah?" sapaku pada Suho yang sedang asik mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Ne, Wae-eo hyung?" jawab Suho.

"Mianhae"

Suho kaget dan melihat wajahku "kok Hyung bicara seperti itu? seharusnya aku yang minta maaf hyung, karena aku terlalu sering meledek hyung"

"aku...a..ku, ku mohon maafin Hyung" jawabku.

"Hyung itu gak pernah lukain hatiku. Hyung baik, perhatian, Yeppo. Pokoknya bagiku kau itu sempurna hyung. jadi apa yang perlu aku maafin? kan hyung gak ada salah" jawab Suho dengan kharisma angelnya.

aku tersenyum mendengar kata bijak sang angel ini.

"tapi serius loh! Hyung mirip sama kudaku" ledek Suho.

"Aish, Suho-ah" jawabku sambil menyubit pinggang Suho.

sepulang dari main bola dengan Suho. Aku langsung menelpon Kris dan mengajak untuk makan siang bareng. Sekalian mau minta maaf sama pangeranku yang senyumnya ini bisa membelah dunia. Wwkwkwkw.

Kris sedang menungguku di restoran ayam , aku ingin mengagetkannya.

"duarrrrrrrrr!" aku mengagetkan Kris dari belakang.

"Aigoo! ehhh. Luhan, aku dah lama tau nunggu kamu disini selama 90 menit" Kris mangut-mangut.

"hah? Boong ye? kan aku menelponmu 15 menit yang lalu" jawabku duduk didepannya.

"hahahahahahah. iya yah?" jawab Kris menggaruk kepalanya.

Kemudian pelayan restorant menghampiri kami berdua.

"Aku pesen ayamnya ya sama jus mangga" Kris menutup buku pesanannya.

"kalau aku pesen ayam penyet pake sambel terasi" sambung ku.

"HAHH?" pelayan toko itu dan Kris bingung melihatku.

"Heh , maksudku sama pesenannya sama pangeran yang didepanku" sambungku.

Kris langsung tersenyum kegirangan saat aku bilang seperti itu.

(INI TERAKHIR KALINYA AKU BISA MELIHAT SENYUMNNYA)

"ini pesanannya! silahkan dimakan!" kata pelayan itu membawa pesanan kami.

"Ne, gamsahabnida" kataku.

aku dan Kris memakan dengan lahap makanan kami. Aku melihat senyumnya Kris yang menurutku biasa aja.

"Kris?" sapaku.

"Ne, Wae-eo? kamu gak suka makanannya? sini biar aku yang habisin" Kris mengambil makanananku. (Kris rakus juga ya! Dasar naga. tapi gak apalah aku juga udah kenyang)

"Any-eo. makanan enak. Kris kalau misalnya ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Kau mau maafin aku gak?" tanyaku.

Kris langsung menaruh sumpitnya dan tertegun mengeluarkan air mata "Luhan apa yang Kau katakan?"

"Ne, begitulah! Kau mau kan maafin aku?" tanyaku lagi.

"jujur, aku gak ngerti sama perkataanmu. Luhan! tapi apasih yang gak mungkin untuk kamu Luhan. kamu segalanya bagiku. Saranghae" Kris tersenyum manis.

"Nado" jawabku sambil tersenyum :)

habis makan bareng sama Kris aku ingin minta maaf sama Sehun. Aku menelfonnya.

**geurae wolf naega wolf Ahu~ ah saranghaeyo****  
****  
nan neukdeko nyeon minyeo****  
****  
geurae wolf naega wolf Ahu~ ah saranghaeyo****  
****  
nan neukdeko nyeon minyeo  
**

"Thiapa yang menelfon?" Sehun yang sedang latihan dance mengambil HPnya yang terletak di atas meja.

"DeerLu! hallo, My love. oops makthudku Luhan hyung, Wae-eo?" Sehun nyengir dibalik ponselnya.

"hah?(gak salah tuh?) Sehun-ah sibuk gak? Hyung mau menganjakmu ke pantai. Hunnie maukan?" tanyaku.

"Ne, dengan thenang hati hyung, nanti Hun jemput Hyung jam 4. Otthae?" Jawab Sehun kegirangan.

"Oke. Dahhhh!" Lalu aku mematikan ponselku dan aku berdandan dan mengganti bajuku.

titttttttt-titttttttttt-tittttttttttttt

terdengar suara mobil Sehun.  
"Mom, Luhan pergi ya! Mom jangan sedih kalau DeerLu pergi" aku mencium pipi ummaku lalu aku meninggalkan ummaku yang kebingungan dengan sikapku.

aku melihat Sehun dengan baju yang keren dan mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap.

"Hunnie!" kau sangat tampan hari ini" pujiku.

"Ne, gumawo hyung" jawab Sehun dengan rona diwajahnya.

**Di pantai  
**  
aku dan Sehun membentang karpet dibawah pohon kelapa. Kemudian Sehun mengeluarkan bekal dari dalam tasnya dan aku juga mengeluarkan kue yang aku bikin sendiri untuk Sehun.

"Luhan hyung ini makanan untukmu" Sehun menyodorkan makanan yang ia bawa.

"Gumawo Hunnie. Dan ini untukmu. Hyung bikin sendiri" jawabku menyodorkan kue untuknya.

"Luhan hyung. ini pathti enak! tapi yang punya Hun juga Hun yang bikin thendiri lohh. Walaupun cuma telurnya doang, yang lain Kyungsoo hyung" Sehun nyengir.

"hahahahahaha" Tawaku meledak.

hmmmm,Hunnie?"sapaku.

"Ne, Wae-eo? Hyung kedinginan" Sehun lalu ia melepaskan jaketnya dan menyelimuti jaketnya ke badanku.

"Gumawo Hunnie, hmmmmmmm, tapi kalau misalnya sekarang Hyung harus pergi. Sehun mau kan maafin Hyungkan?"tanyaku, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air mata.

"Luhan hyung? apa yang Hyung katakan? Hyung akan hidup berthamaku 1000 tahun lagi" jawab Sehun. ( Sehun masih waras gak ya? masak hidup sama dia 1000 tahun?)

aku melihat air mata Sehun juga mengalir. Karena aku tak ingin ia sedih ku keluarkan sapu tangan putihku dari dalam tasku dan ku lap pipiku yang basah.

"Hunnie~ kan Hyung cuma bilang kalau misalnya! Hunnie jangan menangis donk" kataku  
Sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Luhan Hyung gak ada salah bagi Thehun karena bagi Hun, Hyung lah yang paling thempurna. THARANGHAE Hyung~" Sehun memelukku.

uhuk..uhukkk...

darah dari mulutku keluar lagi dengan cepat aku menghapusnya.

Sehun kaget dan langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Sehun dengar Hyung baik-baik, sini biar Hyung bisikkan" Aku mendekatkan bibirku ketelinga Sehun.

"bagi Hyung, Hunnie adalah Namja yang paling sempurna. Gumawo Hunnie. NADO SARANGHAE~" Aku merasa tubuhku begitu lemas. Dan aku tersandar dibahu Sehun, Sehun tidak merasakan nafasku lagi. aku mati di pelukannya Sehun. aku bahagia semua orang telah memaafkanku.

"Luhan Hyung! Bangunlah! kau kenapa?" Sehun memeriksa denyut nadi Luhan.

"Luhan! Hiks.. Luhan Hyung!" teriak Sehun menangis memeluk jasad Luhan.

"Hyung jangan tinggalkan Hunnie! Hun mohon!" Sehun menggoyangkan pundak Luhan dan air matanya jatuh ke muka Luhan.

(Sehun, Gumawo atas segala yang telah kau berikan kepadaku. saranghae. aku yakin kita akan bertemu di surga nanti)

kemudian Sehun membawa Luhan kerumah sakit, tapi mungkin sudah waktunya. kata dokter Luhan sudah meninggal.

**Pemakaman**

semua orang yang menghadiri pemakaman Luhan menangis.

(umma, appa jangan sedih! Luhan bahagia kok ada disini)

aku melihat semua member EXO menangis.

"Luhan Hyung kenapa kau meninggalkan kami terlalu cepat?" Chanyeol menaruh bunga diatas pusara Luhan.

"Dia sempat memintaku untuk memaafkannya. Aku tak menyangka itu terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengannya" sambung Kyungsoo menangis lalu di peluk oleh Kai.

"aku juga" sambung Baekhyun menangis. Lalu dengan cepat Chanyeol memeluk kekasihnya.

"Kami juga" Sambung Suho dan Kris.

"Ne, Hiks . Hiks . DeerLu juga meminta maaf pada Hun dan ia pergi dipelukan Hun" Sehun menangis lagi. Matanya sudah sembab. Dengan cepat Lay menenangkan maknae ini.

"Kami menerima sms dari nya, Luhan meminta maaf" Sambung member EXO yang lain.

"Sepertinya Luhan sudah tau kalau dia akan mati" Xiumin menaruh bunga diatas pusara Luhan.

"kau Namja yang malang sekaligus beruntung, Hyung" sambung Tao menaburkan bunga.

" ajjumma?" Suho menghampiri ummanya Luhan.

"Wae-eo?" umma Luhan mengelap air matanya.

"aku rasa aku lancang menanyakan ini. Tapi kami harus tau. Luhan memiliki penyakit apa?" tanya Suho.

"Luhan Hiks.. Dia sakit kanker paru-paru" Jawab Umma Luhan tegar.

semua orang yang mendengar itu kaget.

"Luhan walaupun kau telah pergi tetapi kau akan selalu ada di hati kami . URI SARANGHAE Luhan~~~" Teriak semua member EXO serentak.

(Jadi kalau kalian bertemu dengan EXO member terutama Sehun, Kris dan Suho. Bilang sama mereka aku tak kan pernah melupakan cinta mereka.  
Makasih buat kamu yang telah mengikuti perjalanan hidupku. (Luhan)).

Sehun belakangan ini sangat murung semenjak kepergian Luhan. Ia jarang sekali menunjukkan aegyonya, berbicara bahkan tersenyum. Kyungsoo bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang semakin lama semakin dingin. Sedangkan Member EXO-M sedang mencari member baru untuk mengantikan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah~ Ini hyung buatkan kamu makanan kesukaanmu" Kyungsoo menaruh makanan di meja disamping tempat tidur Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam membisu seribu bahasa. Tatapannya kosong.

"Sehun-ah~ Terserah kau mau makan atau tidak! Kau tau? Pasti Luhan sedih melihatmu begini terus menerus. Kau tega Sehun-ah melihat Luhan sedih disana?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun seperti meminta jawaban. Namun Sehun tetap saja diam.

"Yasudah. Terserah kau saja~ Sehun" Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan segera keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Di ruang tengah dorm EXO. Semuanya berkumpul, Kecuali Sehun dan Kris yang tak ada disitu. Seperti yang kalian tau. Sehun dikamarnya dan Kris sedang mengurusi member EXO-M yang baru.

"Hah, Baekkie-ah! Geli" Chanyeol menjauhkan bulu ayam di telinganya.

"Aish. Awas kau Yeol! " Baekhyun tambah memperbanyak bulu ayamnya.

"Chagi? Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Tanya Kai menghampiri D.O

"Masih sama" Jawab D.O sedih.

"Humm, sudahlah. Chagi kau jangan sedih" Kai memeluk D.O.

"Heh, Baozi. Pipimu itu~ Ada_" Chen menunjuk kearah pipi Xiumin.

Reflek Xiumin memegang pipinya "Hah? Ada apa? Ada yang salah?"

"Hahahha, Pipimu itu semakin tembem. Dasar gendut!" Chen mencibir ke Xiumin.

"-_-" Xiumin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lalu memukul dada Chen pelan.

Suho memperhatikan sosok Lay yang sedang asik membaca buku. OMO lesung pipitnya. Itu... sangat manis :)

"Heh? Suho? Apa yang kau liat?" Lay mulai risih di perhatikan Suho.

"hummm.. Eh... Anu..." Suho bingung ingin membuat alasan apa.

"Hahahah. Kau lucu" Lay tersenyum manis. Yang berhasil membuat Suho salah tingkah lagi.

Tao asik dengan boneka panda yang diberikan Kris kemarin katanya "Tao-ah. Kau dan panda sama-sama imut" Kata-kata itu yang selalu mengganggu pikiran Tao. "Hey, Panda! Aku akan memberimu nama dengan TaoRis" Tao tersenyum manis.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Membawa boneka rusa Luhan. Sehun duduk di sofa. Tepatnya disamping Tao. Sehun hanya menatap lirih kearah Hyung-hyungnya yang sedang asik dengan couplenya masing-masing.

"Aku pulang!" Kris nongol di depan pintu.

"Kris? Mana member barunya?" Tanya Tao bingung.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar baby panda. Dia sedang mengangkat kopernya" Kris menunjuk ke sosok yang sedang mengambil kopernya.

Sehun tidak mengacuhkannya.

Tak lama Sosok berambut coklat itu berjalan membawa koper kedepan pintu dorm.

"Ni Hao!" Sosok itu menebar senyum manis.

"Mwooo?" Semua member kecuali Kris dan Sehun menatap sosok itu tidak percaya.

Reflek Sehun menoleh ke sosok itu. "Luhan hyung?" Sehun tidak percaya. Kenapa sosok itu sangat mirip denga Luhan. Kopernya. Warna putih dengan boneka rusa.

"Ah, mianhae. Na Xi Han Lu imnida, Member EXO-M yang baru" Sosok itu tersenyum manis.

"Omo. Kau sangat mirip dengan Luhan" Xiumin menghampiri sosok itu tidak percaya.

"Ne, Cuma nama kalian di balik" Sambung Kai.

"Jadi panggilanmu HanLu?" Tanya Tao.

"Ne, Na HanLu" Sosok itu tersenyum lagi.

"Kris, dimana kau dapatkan dia? Dia kembarannya Luhan?" Tanya Suho.

"Molla-eo. Soo Man yang memilihnya, Pertamanya aku juga kaget" Jawab Kris.

"Hah. Hummm... Ne" Suho mengangguk.

" Oke. Sekarang aku akan membagikan pembagian kamar baru yang diberikan oleh Soo Man, jadi dengarkan baik-baik nama kalian" Kris mengeluarkan kertas dari jaketnya.

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kalian kamar 1" Baekyeol senang bukan kepayang.

"Kamar 2, Xiumin dan Chen" Xiumin hanya bisa mempotkan bibirnya. Chen tersenyum evil.

"baby panda, Kau denganku dikamar 3" Tao membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kai dan Kyungsoo tetap dikamar 4" KaiSoo tersenyum puas. Karena mereka paling malas memindahkan barang-barang mereka.

"Suho dan Lay, Kalian dikamar 5" Sontak SuLay kaget. Dasar Lee Soo Man -_- tau aja.

"Dan terakhir. Sehun dan HanLu di kamar 6" Kris memasukkan kertas itu kembali kedalam jaketnya.

"Hey, aku tidak setuju" sanggah Xiumin.

"Tidak ada protes. Oke, sekarang kemasin barang-barang kalian dan pindah kekamar baru kalian. Ini tidak berlaku buat Kaisoo" Jawab Kris.

"Arra!" Semua member dengan cepat masuk kekamar lama mereka.

"HanLu? Apa yang kau perhatikan? Cepat sana masuk kekamar barumu" Kris mengangkat kopernya.

"Ne" Lalu HanLu masuk kekamar ke nomor 6 dan menaruh kopernya diatas kasur. Disana belum ada Sehun. HanLu segera menata baju-bajunya di lemari.

Ceklek..

Pintu kamar terbuka. Sosok Sehun datang membawa kopernya.

"Hei. Kau Sehun kan? Aku HanLu" HanLu tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

Sehun menutup pintunya "Ne, Na oh Se Hun imnida" tampak jelas senyum di muka Sehun saat ini.

Sehun memasukkan semua pakaiannya kedalam lemari. Tak Lupa ia taruh fotonya bersama Luhan dan boneka rusa punya Luhan diatas meja.

HanLu tak percaya melihat foto itu "Sehun-ah. Siapa ini? Kok sangat mirip denganku?"

"Hah, Itu Luhan" Jawab Sehun merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Ini boneka rusa, Lucu sekali. Sehun ini punya Luhan?" Tanya HanLu memegang gemas boneka rusa Luhan.

"Ne" Sehun duduk diatas kasurnya. "Dia thangat mirip denganmu. HanLu Hyung"

"Iya. Aku rasa begitu" Jawab HanLu juga duduk di kasurnya.

"Hyung? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan Luhan hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ne. Sangat boleh Hunnie~" tiba-tiba HanLu memeluk Sehun. HanLu tau Sehun sangat kehilangan Luhan.

"Hyung, Bahkan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan yang sama dengan Luhan Hyung" Sehun melepas pelukannnya tidak percaya.

HanLu menatap Sehun dalam

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah~ Dengarkan Hyung. Mungkin kau tidak percaya dengan kata-kata hyung. Sebenarnya, Aku benar-benar Luhan. Kau tau? Tuhan menyuruhku untuk menuntaskan cintaku padamu. Oleh karena itu aku hadir kembali dengan yang baru di mata semua orang. Tapi tidak denganmu Sehun. Aku masihlah Xi Lu han"

"Hyung? Aku tidak bermimpi?" Sehun benar-benar tidak percaya. HanLu sangat mirip dengan Luhan.

"Ne, Hunnie. Kau tidak percaya? Aku membawakanmu bubble tea rasa choco kesukaanmu" HanLu yang ternyata Luhan itu mengeluarkan bubble tea rasa choco dan taro.

"Hyung~~ Hiks hiks... Kau kembali" Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Ne, Hyung tidak kuat melihatmu seperti itu. Murung, hyung benci itu Sehun. jadi mulai sekarang tersenyumlah" Luhan mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Ne hyung, Hunnie janji. Akan terus tersenyum dan menjaga Hyung" Tampak jelas senyum Sehun saat ini.

! #### !

Mulai saat itu sosok Luhan tampil dibalik sosok HanLu. Semua member EXO senang atas kehadiran HanLu di EXO. Terutama D.O sangat senang melihat Sehun bisa tersenyum seperti dulu disisi HanLu. Walau D.O tidak tau kalau itu adalah Luhan. Dengan fisik yang Sehat. Untuk menemui cintanya. Tetap saja nama stage HanLu adalah Luhan.

Satu Kata yang diucapkan Sehun saat menatap Luhan di depannya"Kau percaya cinta dan keajaibankan?"

-END-

_Akhirnya selesai juga. Hehehehe. Gak jadi sad ending. Author buat Happy ending._

_Ye! Sujud syukur udah kelar nih fanfiction._

_**Author ngebut. Soalnya libur author nipis.**_

_Naega wolf.. Ahu~~ Ah saranghaeyo. Nan Neukdeko Nyeon minyeo._

_Author berubah jadi wolf cantik.. Omo. Dilempar readers and member EXO_

_Udah jamannya growl kali thor -_-_

_Yaudah deh langsung aja di review ya chingu._

_**Hayo yang udah baca! Di review ye!**_

_RnR_


End file.
